


Dorky Cuddle2

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is like a thing where trolls are on earth now I guess? (EH I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT HIVES SO THIS IS MY EXUSE)</p><p>Karkat comes over to hang out with sollux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorky Cuddle2

Sollux has just finished a new program. It took him countless, sleepless, nights, but he finished it. He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with a soft yawn. He blew a quick raspberry and ran his hands through his hair. He knew he had other things to do, such as finally have quality time with his best friend that's not through a screen, and struggled to stay awake. He of course failed and let his eyes shut slowly as his head rested on his crossed arms. 

A few minutes passed, and a soft knock on sollux's door is followed by a faint "Hello?" Sollux, however, did not regain consciousness and softly snored. There was another knock...then another...then another. The troll behind the door was obviously annoyed and just let himself in. "SOLLUX, THE FU-" Karkat stopped himself to see a sleeping nerd slumped on his desk. He falls quiet and approaches Sollux. 

Karkat's lips curl into a faint smile and he chuckles at the sight. He closed his laptop and took his glasses out of his limp hand. He then continues to look at Sollux directly. He hesitated and cautiously brushed his hair out of his bicolored eyes. He calmed down once he noticed he gave no sign of a reaction. He took in a deep breath and attempted to pick up Sollux. This was a challenge for Karkat's size but he managed and let Sollux's head rest on his shoulder. Karkat walked over to Sollux's bed, deciding it would be best to let him sleep.

 Sollux woke up once he was picked up and looked around quickly. Before Karkat could react with an explanation, Sollux took and vantage of the situation and squeezed Karkat tightly with a giggle. Karkat was taken completely by surprise and let out a girly squeak, jumping slightly. Then as expected Karkat lost all sense of balance and fell onto the floor. Sollux just continued to cuddle into Karkat, just being so happy to be around him.

Karkat laughed, papping his cheek. Sollux came to terms with his emotions and calmed down in an instant. He now just smiled with a flushed face and cuddled Karkat. He chuckled, again, at the sudden affection and purred slightly, booping his nose. Both where now in such a mood no one would ever see. Happy.

"How are you doing, bee boy?"

"II love you"

"well, okay"

**Author's Note:**

> Herro, and thank you for readying :D I'm kind of stuck, so if you have any plots and/or ships you want written, I'll do it (Just keep in mind I don't know all of the ships, and I do have ships I fucking hATE)


End file.
